The present invention is related to a light emitting element driver with a low supply voltage, and in particular to a light emitting element driver with a low supply voltage by using two transistors, one ground resistor, one inductance and one capacitor.
There were driver circuits developed for light emitting elements having a low supply voltage [A. L. Belousov, Electronic Design, March, p. 75 (1994); T. S. Liao and C. M. Chang, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 71, 1569 (2000); T. S. Liao and C. M. Chang, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 71, 3595 (2000)]; however, these driver circuits require many transistors or an integrated circuit chip. In 2001, a light emitting element driver with a low supply voltage by using two transistors, one ground resistor, one inductance and one capacitor was invented by one of co-inventors of the present application and his co-worker [C. M. Chang and T. S. Liao, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 72, 1583 (2001)], the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. To our knowledge, the light emitting element driver with a low supply voltage shown in this article [C. M. Chang and T. S. Liao, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 72, 1583 (2001)] has the fewest number of elements among the prior art driver circuits having no transformer; however, it still requires at least about 1.4 V to drive the light emitting element. It is apparent that a driving voltage lower than 1.0 V will render the light emitting element more efficient economically.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting element driver with a low supply voltage, which has a driving voltage lower than about 1.0 V and thus has an enhanced economical efficiency.
In order to accomplish the object of the present invention a light emitting element driver with a low supply voltage constructed according to the present invention comprises two transistors (one NPN transistor and one PNP transistor), one ground resistor, one inductance and one capacitor. The collector of the PNP transistor is connected to the base of the NPN transistor, and the collector of NPN transistor and the base of the PNP transistor are connected with the capacitor. The ground resistor for bias is connected to a first node tying the base of the PNP transistor and the capacitor. The emitter of the PNP transistor is adapted to be connected to a power. The emitter of NPN transistor is grounded. One end of the inductance is adapted to be connected to the power, and another end thereof is connected to the collector of the NPN transistor, so that the inductance is affected by a self-excited oscillation of the light emitting element driver when the power is supplied to the light emitting element driver, and thus a voltage amplification is generated at a second node connecting the inductance and the collector of the NPN transistor with a very low working voltage of the power, whereby a light emitting element connected to the second node is able to be driven.
Preferably, the light emitting element driver of the present invention further comprises the light emitting element such as a LED or a laser diode.